Tel est pris qui croyait prendre
by MissPika42
Summary: One Shot - "Non, non, non, je ne croirai plus personne aujourd'hui, j'ai compris." Hermione dit stop. Celle-ci avait prévu une journée tranquille consacrée à la rédaction de son devoir d'Astronomie, et non à ces fariboles poissonesques du 1er Avril. Elle avait mieux à faire. Mais à force de se faire avoir, la sorcière aura alors bien du mal à distinguer la sincérité, de la farce...


**Hola !**

Me revoici, me revoilà, pour vous poster un **nouvel OS** (alors que je devrais travailler mes cours pour la fac, il faudrait que je revoie l'ordre de mes priorités).

Vous savez quel jour nous étions hier ? :3 Hé bien... cela m'a inspiré l'histoire que voilà. Héhé. Vous voyez un peu ce qui vous attend à la lecture.

C'est donc un OS d'à peu près 5960 mots, le premier texte que j'écris sur mon nouvel ordi, suite à l'ancien qui a rendu l'âme. J'ai pu utiliser Word mais ça ne me plaît pas du tout, j'ai dû remettre tous les tirets de dialogue (J'espère d'ailleurs n'en avoir oublié aucun. ) ! Hâte de revenir à Open Office ! (Han je sais c'est peu commun. XD) Brefouille, il s'agit d'un... **Blaimione**. Yep yep. C'est ma JF, alias **BrownieJune** , qui en a décidé ainsi. Et c'est également elle qui a lu ce texte en VIP. x3 J'espère donc qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il lui a plu ! :D

Je me suis relue plusieurs fois mais j'ai peut-être laissé échapper des fautes. :/ Veuillez m'en excuser si c'est le cas, je n'ai pas de Bêta attitrée. x)

Enfin voilà, juste quelques dernières infos avant de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture :

 **\- Pas l'ombre d'un nuage s'appelant Voldemort, il est loin, très loin.**

 **\- Sirius, Remus, Fred, Severus,... sont vivants !** Cet OS ne se veut pas tragique donc ne parlons pas de choses qui font pleurer.

Voilà, je crois que c'est tout. ^-^ Je ne peux donc que vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! :D

 **Rien ne m'appartient, tout revient à la magique J.K. Rowling !**

.

o

O

o

.

Il était tôt, la journée était ensoleillée et Hermione Granger profitait calmement de la quiétude de la Grande Salle. Elle s'était levée à une heure raisonnable en ce premier samedi d'avril, juste assez pour être tranquille à petit-déjeuner à la table des Gryffondor sans qu'on ne la dérange. Elle termina sa dernière bouchée de pancake et but jusqu'au bout son jus de citrouille frais. Rassasiée, elle roula la Gazette du Sorcier du jour et se leva de son banc. Elle atteignait l'entrée de la Grande Salle quand elle croisa Harry, les épaules avachies et le regard éteint. Soudain inquiète, elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Oh Hermione, c'est toi. Hm, non ce n'est rien, enfin… Ginny et moi nous avons rompu hier soir. Elle me trouve distant depuis quelques semaines, elle m'accuse de la tromper…

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui lui fait penser ça ?! s'écria la sorcière surprise. C'est absurde, complètement absurde. Je vais aller lui parler Harry. Oh je suis tellement désolée, mais je suis sûre que ça va aller. Je vais aller lui parler et…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, Harry prit dans ses bras Hermione, la serrant contre lui dans une étreinte réconfortante. Ça va lui passer. Ce doit être cette désagréable odeur de poisson, je sais qu'elle n'est pas très produits de la mer.

La Gryffondor se détacha des bras de son meilleur ami et le regarda les sourcils froncés et l'air complètement perdu.

\- Odeur de poisson ? Quelle odeur ? Je ne sens rien… Je…

\- Oh Hermione ! Te voilà ! J'ai une formidable nouvelle à t'annoncer ! Lavande et moi sommes de nouveau ensemble !

Ron venait de les rejoindre dans l'embrasure de la porte. Hermione le regarda choquée et posa son regard alternativement sur ses deux meilleurs amis.

\- Quoi ?! Ron, attends, c'est une blague ?! s'exclama la jeune femme d'une voix étranglée. Comment peux-tu dire ça comme ça après ce qu'il s'est passé pour Harry et ta sœur ? Sois plus compatissant par Merlin ! Et puis, Lavande ?! Non mais…

Hermione s'interrompit brutalement voyant que Ron la regardait toujours avec un grand sourire et que Harry semblait se retenir d'exploser de rire. Le brun avait perdu sa mine décomposée et se pinçait les lèvres dans une moue contrite. Elle était sur le point de leur demander ce qu'il y avait quand Ron la doubla et éclata d'un rire sonore.

\- Hahaha, par Godric, Hermione ! Comme on t'a eue ! Tu n'as pas vu quel jour on était aujourd'hui ? Poisson d'avril !

La sorcière ouvrit la bouche de stupeur alors qu'enfin Harry suivait Ron dans son hilarité, bien qu'il essayât tout de même de se contenir pour ne pas vexer davantage sa meilleure amie. Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser, quel était le vrai, quel était le faux dans tout ça. Elle vit Harry essuyer des larmes au coin de ses yeux et Ron se tenir les côtes alors qu'il s'adossait au mur derrière lui. Il parvint tout de même entre deux rires à lui dire :

\- Tu verrais ta tête Hermione !

\- Je suis désolée Hermione, s'excusa Harry la voix secouée de soubresauts. C'était trop tentant, je ne pensais pas que tu marcherais…

Vexée, Hermione leur jeta un regard noir et une envie soudaine de leur jeter un sort lui titilla les doigts. Elle sortit de la Grande Salle le menton levé, bousculant ses deux camarades au passage, ce qui fit redoubler leur hilarité.

Elle amorça ensuite sa montée des escaliers vers le premier étage, et toujours énervée contre ces deux meilleurs amis, qu'elle traitait inlassablement de crétins dans sa tête, elle ne réagit pas tout de suite à l'entente de son prénom derrière elle. Continuant de marcher à pas vifs, elle sentit soudain qu'on lui empoignait le bras pour la freiner. La sorcière se retourna surprise, et dut lever les yeux pour reconnaître celui qui l'avait agrippée.

\- Dean.

Le grand noir lui offrit un immense sourire et relâcha le bras de la jeune femme.

\- Bonjour Hermione, tu vas bien ? Tu avais l'air pressée, j'ai cru ne jamais pouvoir te rattraper, s'amusa le jeune homme.

\- Hum non, ça va, j'ai juste un devoir à faire à la Bibliothèque, désolée, lui dit-elle gênée avec un sourire d'excuse.

\- Je ne te retiens pas davantage alors. Je voulais juste te prévenir que le professeur McGonagall te cherchait partout, elle m'a dit de te dire que tu devais la rejoindre au plus vite dans son bureau.

\- Comment ça ? Elle t'a dit pour quel motif ?

\- Non, mais elle était très en colère. Tu as fait quelque chose de repréhensible ces derniers jours ? lui demanda-t-il le regard soucieux.

\- Non… je… pas que je sache, fit la sorcière d'une voix hésitante. Mais… Oh il faudrait sans doute que j'aille la voir immédiatement alors. Merci de m'avoir prévenue Dean, je vais y aller.

\- De rien Hermione, mais au fait. Tu devrais lui donner ça aussi.

Le Gryffondor lui tendit une petite boîte en ferraille enveloppée d'un ruban bleu. La brunette s'en saisit et l'observa avec curiosité. Elle leva ensuite un sourcil interrogateur vers lui.

\- Des friandises au poisson. Il paraît qu'elle adore ça, ça la calmera. C'est une variété rare, ajouta-t-il soudain plein de malice. Des poissons d'avril !

Hermione comprit enfin qu'on lui avait fait une seconde farce et serra fermement la boîte entre ses mains jusqu'à s'en faire mal. Dean éclata de rire quand il vit qu'elle avait saisi, et piquant un fard, Hermione lui jeta rageusement la boîte à la figure. L'ancien poursuiveur la rattrapa maladroitement tandis que le contenu s'étalait par terre, révélant aux yeux d'Hermione des petits poissons frétillants et multicolores. Passablement en colère, elle reprit son chemin sans se retourner, le rire du sorcier continuant de se répercuter à ses oreilles.

Quelques élèves la croisèrent dans les couloirs et bien qu'ils eussent d'abord un sourire amusé en la voyant, ils se reprirent rapidement à la vue des éclairs que les yeux d'Hermione leur lançaient quand elle les apercevait. Celle-ci ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela se voyait autant sur son visage qu'elle s'était faite avoir, et par deux fois ! Pourquoi riaient-ils derrière son dos comme ça ? D'accord elle était tombée dans le piège comme un idiot de troll mais tout de même, les gens ne pouvaient pas la laisser respirer ? Tellement prise dans ses réflexions, la jeune sorcière faillit percuter un élève au détour d'un couloir. Elle eut un sursaut quand deux mains vinrent la retenir par les épaules pour la freiner.

\- Hermione ? Ça va ? Je ne t'avais pas vue…

\- Oh Neville ! Oui, oui, ça va… énonça rapidement Hermione, pas totalement remise.

\- Tu as l'air sur les nerfs, lui fit remarquer le jeune homme, cela a un rapport avec ton devoir de Défense contre les forces du Mal sur lequel a bavé Trevor cette nuit ? Je suis vraiment désolé Hermione, je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusqu'à visiter le dortoir des filles et-

\- Pardon ?! Quoi ? Attends Neville, répète ?

Hermione était maintenant tout à fait lucide et lui accordait toute son attention. Bien qu'elle paraissait calme, Neville vit ses yeux flamboyer de colère et prit soudain peur, se sentant mis au défi de répéter ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Hum… Trevor a..., commença Neville mal-à-l'aise, ses joues s'empourprant. Hum… il a… bavé… sur… ton devoir pour… pour le professeur Rogue, hum, celui à… à… rendre lundi ?

\- Mais j'y avais passé tout un week-end Neville ! explosa Hermione. Tu te moques de moi !

\- Hé bien… non, je, c'est vrai… pourquoi je te ferais une blague là-dessus ? la questionna Neville embarrassé, triturant ses mains. Ce serait suicidaire, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, si bien que la brunette ne l'entendit pas.

La Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre quand une pensée fit tilt dans son esprit. Soudain soulagée, elle détendit ses traits et s'exclama sans colère :

\- Oh je vois !

Neville eut un sursaut de surprise.

\- C'est une blague, c'est ça ? Oui, tu te joues de moi comme les trois autres là. Bien joué, j'ai, encore, failli y croire. Je devrais vous remettre une médaille pour me connaître aussi bien. Bravo !

Le brun leva un doigt pour l'interrompre mais Hermione continua son monologue, tournant sa tête de droit à gauche pour le contredire.

\- Non, non, non, je ne croirai plus personne aujourd'hui, j'ai compris. Je me suis faite avoir encore une fois, c'est bon. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais mieux à faire ce matin, n'est-ce pas ? Sur ce, je te laisse Neville, je dois aller à la Bibliothèque. Bon Poisson d'avril à toi aussi !

Le nommé la regardait les yeux ronds et complètement perdu alors qu'Hermione filait déjà à travers le couloir, se frayant un chemin parmi les élèves se dirigeant pour aller manger. C'est donc pour lui-même qu'il dit tout bas, penaud :

\- Mais… Hermione… Ce n'était pas une blague pourtant…

.

Un dernier couloir et c'est bon. Hermione souffla, soulagée, en apercevant les portes de la Bibliothèque. Un immense sourire naquit ensuite sur son visage et elle ferma les yeux, humant l'air, n'entendant déjà quasiment plus le brouhaha d'élèves dans le reste du château. Elle pouvait d'ores et déjà sentir le parfum des vieux parchemins, celui des encriers sur les tables et…

\- Granger ! Hep attends un peu !

La jeune sorcière rouvrit les yeux d'un coup, et se retourna vivement pour découvrir l'intru qui l'avait sortie de sa rêverie. Malefoy. Il croqua dans la pomme qu'il tenait à la main et lui adressa ensuite son éternel sourire en coin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ?! siffla Hermione, agacée d'être dérangée si près du but. Elle aurait presque eu envie de lui arracher ce sourire, pressentant déjà ce qui allait suivre.

\- Oh c'est bon Granger, détends-toi, je voulais juste t'avertir d'un truc, lui répondit le Serpentard l'air détaché, reprenant une bouchée de sa pomme. Tu as une mise affreuse d'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que tu n'es pas dans la Grande Salle ? Pour nous éviter une vision horrible dès le matin ? finit-il moqueur, savourant sa plaisanterie.

\- Viens en à ce que tu voulais me dire Malefoy, grinça la sorcière.

\- Hm, hm, fit le blond, prenant le temps de croquer une troisième fois dans son fruit puis de mastiquer longuement.

Hermione le regardait en croisant les bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'insupporter ! Avec son air désinvolte, son sourire en coin annonce de mauvais coup, et puis toujours accompagné de sa fichue pomme. Qu'il se dépêche de lui raconter ce qu'il voulait lui dire ! Elle se demandait quand même pourquoi elle prenait le temps de l'attendre, ce n'était pas comme si son avis lui importait. Mais peut-être avait-elle l'espoir innocent qu'enfin quelqu'un ne lui raconterait pas de salades. Ou alors elle était tout simplement curieuse. Cela se pouvait aussi, ce serait d'ailleurs préférable.

S'essuyant le coin de la bouche avec élégance, le jeune homme lui annonça alors imperturbable, la regardant dans les yeux :

\- Tu as un poisson collé dans le dos.

A bout de patiente, Hermione vit rouge, poussa un grognement de colère, et tourna les talons en serrant les poings, s'enfuyant vers son antre favori. Malefoy, laissé planté là par la sorcière, haussa un sourcil surpris avant de secouer la tête, blasé par cette attitude qu'il jugeait exagérée mais complètement digne d'un Gryffondor.

Il croqua une dernière fois dans sa pomme tandis que la porte de la Bibliothèque se refermait dans un claquement sec.

.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Hermione embrassa de son regard les rayons infinis de livres qui l'entouraient, ce qui eut pour effet de la calmer plus vite que n'importe quel chocolat du professeur Lupin. Sous le regard scrutateur de Mme Pince, la sorcière se dirigea vers le fond de la Bibliothèque, un peu avant où se situait la Réserve. C'était le lieu parfait pour étudier, peu d'étudiant, et l'aspect effrayant de la Réserve en rebutait plus d'un de s'asseoir par ici. Hermione se choisit une place en milieu de table et sortit sa baguette puis des petits objets de la poche de son gilet.

 _\- Amplificatum_.

Apparus alors à leur taille normale : des parchemins, des plumes, un encrier et _Le Manuel des astres et corps célestes, niveau 7*_. Satisfaite, la Gryffondor se retourna ensuite vers les étagères et les parcourut des yeux, son devoir portait sur la réalisation d'une carte du ciel basée sur les différentes constellations les plus anciennes, dont celle du _Grand Chien_ donc. Hermione sourit en repensant à l'étoile principale qui la constituait : l'étoile de _Sirius_. Les ouvrages concernant l'Astronomie ne devaient pas être loin. La jeune femme se dirigea donc vers les livres qui l'intéressaient, prête à commencer son devoir, l'esprit loin de toutes les fariboles qu'elle avait pu subir sur son chemin.

.

Cela faisait déjà deux heures que la brunette bûchait sur son devoir d'Astronomie. Deux heures qu'elle ne s'était plus levée de sa chaise et qu'elle écrivait sans relâche, vérifiant ses notes et rédigeant au propre sur un parchemin neuf. Des élèves étaient venus remplir la Bibliothèque entre temps, ils n'étaient pas bien nombreux, et ne restaient pas vraiment longtemps, mais leurs aléas n'avaient même pas fait réagir la sorcière, tellement elle restait concentrée sur son travail. Seuls deux élèves s'assirent à sa table, à quelques chaises de différence. Deux Serpentard de son année. Eux non plus elle ne les remarqua pas, bien qu'eux la virent bel et bien. Ils avaient échangé un regard tous les deux avant de décider de s'atteler eux-mêmes à la tâche. Une heure et demie plus tard, l'un d'eux se leva. Il rangea ses affaires mais fit malencontreusement tomber son encrier par terre. Celui-ci se fracassa sur le sol et répandit son encre obsidienne tout autour, éclaboussant les meubles à proximité et le bas de leurs jambes à tous les trois. Hermione sursauta et cligna des yeux surpris en direction des deux Serpentard. Elle avisa celui assis, et le reconnut aussitôt : Blaise Zabini. Puis elle orienta son regard vers celui qui avait produit la catastrophe et eut un sourire compatissant, il s'agissait de Théodore Nott. Elle pouvait voir sur son visage la peur de voir débarquer Mme Pince, ce qui ne se fit pas attendre, malheureusement pour lui.

\- Mr Nott ! hurla-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë. Vous allez me nettoyer cela sur le champ ! Heureusement pour vous qu'aucune étagère n'était à proximité ! Sinon je vous aurais envoyé à Mr Rusard à la seconde ! Vous ne pourriez pas faire plus attention ? Cela a fait un bruit abominable ! Que Rowena me garde ! jura-t-elle en retournant en direction de son bureau à l'entrée de la Bibliothèque.

Après le départ de la bibliothécaire, les trois sorciers se regardèrent et ne purent s'empêcher de rire sous cape. C'est Nott qui se calma en premier.

\- Oh arrêtez de rire, les sermonna-t-il gentiment, luttant lui-même pour faire cesser les tressautements d'un rire prêt à revenir. Je dois nettoyer maintenant, navré pour les taches Granger.

Hermione s'éclaircit la voix pour en reprendre la maîtrise et lui assura avec un sourire poli que ce n'était rien, avant de se lancer un rapide sort de nettoyage.

\- Hé ! Je croyais que j'étais ton pote Théo ! Je pue le troll ou quoi ? s'indigna Zabini. Tu m'as aussi taché je te rappelle ! Le fait que Granger ait de plus jolies gambettes que moi n'excuse rien. Tu me dois aussi des excuses.

La sorcière regarda avec surprise le jeune homme noir mais Théo répondait déjà à son ami.

\- Ne fais pas l'effarouché Blaise, il n'a quasi rien ton pantalon. Un petit sort et puis voilà.

Blaise maugréa à voix basse et se prit de passion pour l'étagère à sa gauche. Hermione l'observait de côté, tandis que Théo, muni de sa baguette, se mit à la recherche de la plus petite tache d'encre. Zabini avait-il blagué en disant qu'elle avait de jolies jambes ? Cela surprenait la sorcière qu'un Serpentard ait pu prendre le temps de la regarder, elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'en offusquer ou en être flattée. Peut-être un peu des deux après tout. Elle se perdit dans ses réflexions en observant le jeune homme. Elle le côtoyait de temps en temps, aux soirées du professeur Slughorn essentiellement, et en cours bien sûr. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement désagréable avec elle, plutôt indifférent, ne la traitant ni comme inférieure ni comme supérieure à lui, juste… indifféremment. Il était également bon travailleur, plus que Harry et Ron en tout cas. Elle savait aussi qu'il était le meilleur ami de Malefoy, et elle grimaça à cette idée. D'ailleurs le blond n'était pas là, elle l'avait pourtant croisé à l'entrée de la Bibliothèque, c'était surprenant. Elle laissa ses pensées divaguer un peu, pendant que son regard se perdait sur le Serpentard à la peau noire. Eux au moins ne lui avaient pas fait de blagues. Elle ne put retenir un soupir à cette pensée, ce qui attira l'attention de l'objet de sa contemplation sur elle. Prise sur le fait, elle se sentit rougir et eut la sensation que son visage prenait feu. Merlin, était-elle vraiment en train de le reluquer ? Non, elle méditait voilà tout, c'était tout à fait innocent, aucune pensée déplacée n'était venue effleurer son esprit. Des pensées déplacées ? Voilà que Zabini lui adressait un sourire en coin particulièrement troublant, croyait-il qu'elle avait pensé à mal ? Oh Merlin, dans quelle situation s'était-elle fourrée ? Son sourire n'était pas le même que Malefoy, il n'y avait pas trace de manipulation ou de fourberie, il était juste… naturel, presque amusé, c'était ça. Zabini était amusé de la voir complètement paniquée à l'idée qu'il avait pu la surprendre en train de l'observer. Pourquoi ce sourire la remuait tant, ce n'était pas normal. Ce n'était qu'un sourire après tout. Zabini devait percevoir son trouble car il ne fit que sourire davantage, franchement amusé. Elle vit sa poitrine tressauter en un petit rire alors qu'il reprenait la parole.

\- On lui fait un compliment et voilà qu'elle en devient toute chose, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de recevoir des compliments Granger ? lui demanda-t-il taquin, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Alors que chez Malefoy, ce ton et surtout ce sourire auraient dû la mettre en rogne, chez Zabini c'était différent, elle ne savait plus du tout quoi dire, quoi penser, quoi faire, … Son esprit était comme vidé et ne voyait que le Serpentard en train de s'amuser à la déstabiliser.

\- Je n'ai juste pas l'habitude que cela vienne d'un Serpentard, voilà tout, lui répondit-elle, reprenant le contrôle d'elle-même en concentrant son regard sur Nott qui était à quatre pattes à scruter le sol.

La jeune sorcière put entendre encore une fois le rire plaisantin du sorcier avant que celui-ci ne lui réplique plus posé :

\- Ce n'est pas notre maison qui fait de nous ce que nous sommes. Cela nous arrive, comme à tous, de faire des compliments à d'autres que nous.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de tourner un regard étonné vers lui, s'avouant qu'il n'avait pas tort, pas tort du tout.

\- Et puis je suis plutôt ravi d'avoir pu enfin te complimenter Granger. Tu n'es pas laide du tout, malgré ce que peut en penser Malefoy, rajouta-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas laide du tout… répéta-t-elle un peu désabusée. Merci du compliment Zabini, franchement ça me touche, finit-elle vexée.

Les sourcils du Serpentard se froncèrent et celui-ci parut offensé de la réponse de la brune.

\- Granger, ce n'était pas une moquerie, précisa-t-il grave, et Hermione le regarda troublée. Cela fait longtemps que je le pense, tu es l'une des plus belles filles de cette école, aussi bien à l'extérieur, qu'à l'intérieur. Et je suis parfaitement sérieux.

Cela eut le don de rendre muette la sorcière. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Etait-ce une énième farce de Poisson d'avril ? Se moquait-on encore d'elle ? C'était absurde, elle n'avait jamais parlé à Zabini avant ce matin, comment avait-il pu penser cela d'elle depuis aussi longtemps qu'il ne le disait ? Non, c'était impossible, il y avait forcément un poisson dans tout ça.

\- Tu te moques de moi Zabini ? demanda doucement Hermione. Tu as voulu toi aussi me piéger pour ce 1er avril ? Sache, sache que ça ne marche absolument pas, tenta d'affirmer avec force la Gryffondor.

Ce qui dut avoir l'effet escompté car cela sembla blesser le Serpentard qui afficha un regard peiné. Nott avait totalement disparu des préoccupations d'Hermione à ce moment-là, ainsi que son devoir, les livres et la Bibliothèque en général. Seul le visage de Zabini et la douleur qu'il affichait ne comptaient. Elle eut le cœur douloureux d'avoir pu lui faire de la peine, elle ne pensait pas du tout que cela aurait pu affecter le Serpentard. A cet instant précis, elle n'était plus sûre de rien, était-ce vraiment une farce ? Ou lui avait-il sincèrement avoué quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur, et qu'elle avait piétiné sans vergogne sa confidence ? Hermione se mordit la lèvre, envahie d'un désagréable sentiment de remord.

\- Je… Zabini… tenta-t-elle enfin, mais elle fut coupée par le sorcier.

\- Pas la peine Granger. J'ai compris, claqua-t-il d'une voix dure. Bon courage pour finir ton devoir.

Et c'est d'un geste rapide qu'il rangea toutes ses affaires dans son sac, et entreprit de regagner la sortie, laissant la sorcière désemparée assise à sa table.

\- Il disait vrai Granger, lança une petite voix venant de sous la table.

Une petite tête brune dépassa tout d'un coup du rebord du meuble, suivit d'un corps à l'uniforme vert et argent qui se rassit sur la chaise derrière lui.

\- Il t'a dans la tête depuis quelques années maintenant, il ne nous l'a jamais exprimé clairement à Drago et moi, mais Pansy me l'a confirmé, lui dit-il prudent. C'est sa meilleure amie, tu comprends ? Il lui a confié qu'il n'arrivait pas à te sortir de ses esprits. Même la nuit, tu… ses rêves… enfin, tu vois, éluda le jeune sorcier en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Il t'a foutrement dans la peau Granger, et c'est la première fois que je l'entends l'avouer aussi clairement. Ça a dû lui coûter terriblement de te le dire, il craignait ta réaction. Ça se comprend, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Enfin voilà, c'est vraiment une coïncidence qu'on soit le 1er avril aujourd'hui, il ne se moquait pas du tout de toi, termina Théodore en fixant Hermione de ses yeux aussi noirs que l'encre qu'il avait renversée.

La Gryffondor ne bougeait plus d'un poil, tétanisée par les propos qu'elle venait d'entendre. Un immense raz-de-marée de culpabilité la submergea de l'intérieur. Elle revit les yeux tourmentés du grand brun, et son cœur se serra. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se sentait si coupable. C'était idiot, mais… Cela semblait tellement plus vrai que le reste de sa journée qu'elle avait passé. Reportant son regard une dernière fois sur Nott, elle fut saisie d'un élan soudain. Sous les yeux stupéfiés du jeune sorcier, elle ramassa ses affaires aussi vite qu'elle put et les fourra dans sa poche en même temps qu'elle leur jetait un sortilège de réduction. Puis elle se précipita, enfin elle marcha à pas rapides pour éviter une réprimande de Mme Pince, vers la sortie de la Bibliothèque. Les portes une fois franchies, elle réfléchit deux secondes à la direction qu'avait pu prendre le Serpentard. Consultant sa montre, elle lut qu'il était midi et demi, logiquement il se serait donc dirigé vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Enfin, elle l'espérait, car elle se rua dans le couloir pour descendre en vitesse les escaliers la menant aux étages inférieurs. Elle ne se préoccupait même plus d'où elle mettait les pieds, cherchant des yeux Blaise Zabini. Il était normalement aisément repérable, vu sa taille. Elle l'aperçut finalement dans le couloir du premier étage, prêt à descendre les marches le menant au rez-de-chaussée. Sans réfléchir davantage, elle accéléra.

\- Zabini ! Blaise ! Attends ! lui cria-t-elle.

L'interpellé s'arrêta à l'entente de son prénom et fut complètement stupéfait quand il reconnut la personne qui l'appelait. Hermione ne prit pas le temps de se morigéner pour l'emploi de son prénom, qui lui était d'ailleurs venu tout naturellement, et finit par le rejoindre à bout de souffle. Elle aurait presque pu rire de l'air médusé du brun si elle n'était pas aussi essoufflée par sa course dans le château. La sorcière tâcha de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal en s'appuyant sur ses genoux et le visage tourné vers le sol. Prendre un départ aussi rapide, un sprint pareil ! Sans être préparée ! Merlin elle était sonnée. Néanmoins, elle parvint à entendre la voix de Blaise se faire de plus en plus claire dans sa tête, elle se releva, le fixant de ses yeux chocolatés.

\- Granger, ça va ? Un Billywig t'a piquée ou quoi ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien, lui fit remarquer le sorcier d'une voix plate.

Il semblait indifférent à l'arrivée de la brune, mais Hermione remarqua le léger pli d'inquiétude formé par ses sourcils ainsi que le regard attentif qu'il posait sur elle. Elle tenta de reprendre contrôle et souffla une dernière fois avant de lui répondre.

\- Non ça va, ça va. Tu marches vite quand même, non ? C'est vrai que tu as de grandes jambes, commenta-t-elle, comme pour faire diversion.

\- Ça me fait une belle jambe de le savoir tiens, lui répondit-il un peu plus détendu, souriant même de sa blague douteuse.

Hermione lui sourit, ravie qu'il fasse de l'humour.

\- Je suis une miss Je-Sais-Tout après tout, il faut bien que j'énonce des vérités, fit-elle, continuant son jeu.

\- Des vérités certes, mais aussi évidentes… Même un gnome l'aurait remarqué.

\- Aïe, tu me blesses, grimaça-t-elle faussement.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé à blesser l'autre… répondit plus sombrement le Serpentard, et Hermione perdit son sourire.

\- A propos… Je suis sincèrement désolée Zabini. Je ne savais pas… Je ne voulais pas… Faut dire que… Non je n'ai pas d'excuse c'est vrai. J'ai été méprisante envers toi et je te demande pardon, s'excusa la sorcière, n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux.

Bizarrement, elle attendait sa réponse avec appréhension. Il prit d'ailleurs du temps à répondre.

\- Ce n'est rien Granger. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, soupira le brun. Tu n'aurais pas dû te sentir obligée de me poursuivre comme ça, telle une furie à travers tout le château, tu sais ? On ne m'atteint pas aussi facilement, tenta-t-il en souriant légèrement.

Hermione leva les yeux, osant un timide regard vers le visage du jeune homme.

\- Non, tu as été l'une des seules personnes à être sincère avec moi aujourd'hui, ne t'amusant pas à me faire une blague où quoique ce soit. J'aurais dû le remarquer immédiatement et au lieu de cela, je t'ai accusé sans raison juste parce que j'étais aveuglée.

\- Tu es une Gryffondor après tout Granger, aussi bornée et têtue que ta maison, cela ne m'étonne pas, claironna fièrement le sorcier, ce qui fit éclater de rire la brunette.

\- Mais il n'empêche, continua-t-elle malicieusement, que mon courage de Gryffondor m'a permis de te rejoindre et de te rendre le sourire.

\- Je ne peux le nier, s'amusa le jeune homme. Mais tu n'as pas à faire d'effort pour me rendre le sourire Granger, il me suffit de t'apercevoir pour que ma journée soit un peu plus lumineuse.

Hermione rougit sous le compliment, et répliqua taquine :

\- Seulement « un peu » ?

Blaise éclata d'un grand rire, un rire si communicatif que le visage d'Hermione s'orna d'un immense sourire à ce son si agréable. Elle put laisser ses yeux dériver sur sa pomme d'Adam qui tressautait sous sa peau brune, sur son torse qui se voyait davantage à travers sa chemise blanche à chaque sursaut de rire, sur ses longues mains qui étaient rentrées dans les poches avant de son pantalon encore taché d'encre. Elle pensa qu'il avait dû oublier de le nettoyer, et elle se surprit à vouloir lui jeter elle-même le sort pour le détacher. Il remarqua encore une fois son regard sur lui, et ses yeux brun foncé vinrent chercher les prunelles plus claires de la brunette. Ce qui ne tarda pas car Hermione avait relevé la tête en n'entendant plus le rire du Serpentard résonner, les deux regards s'ancrèrent l'un à l'autre et ne se lâchèrent plus.

\- Blaise ! Tu es là ! héla une voix en bas des escaliers, bon sang qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Soudain sorti de sa contemplation, Zabini se retourna vers celui qui l'appelait en bas.

\- Attends-moi Drago, j'arrive, je suis avec Hermione.

La dénommée Hermione forma un petit « o » d'étonnement avec sa bouche, surprise par l'emploi de son prénom, mais surtout par la chaleur qui lui avait envahi le bas du ventre. Elle ne fut sans doute pas la seule à être désarçonnée car elle n'entendit pas Malefoy répondre, elle perçut juste un juron étouffé. Blaise se retourna alors vers elle.

\- Après tout ça, j'aimerais te proposer quelque chose. Je ne sais pas ce que tu en dis, mais Drago ne pourra pas m'accompagner à la prochaine soirée du professeur Slughorn, et Théo y va déjà avec Pansy, donc je me demandais si passer cette soirée avec moi t'enchanterait ?

\- Tu veux dire, toi et tes grandes jambes et moi et mes jolies gambettes ? questionna Hermione.

Blaise parut s'étouffer dans un brusque accès d'hilarité, mais se reprit, la voix un peu plus grave.

\- Hum, oui, tes jambes, et les miennes, assises, à table, enfin… répondit le brun tout en tentant de refréner un rire. Merlin Granger, souffla-t-il tout d'un coup. Tu n'as pas saisi l'insinuation de tes paroles ? Leur caractère équivoque ? Une partie de… jambes…

La sorcière le vit alors agiter ses sourcils d'un air suggestif, et la compréhension fit place dans son esprit. Oh Merlin. Rouge de honte, Hermione tenta de corriger ses paroles, sous le regard coquin du Serpentard.

\- Hum, je… je voulais dire, oui. Oui c'est oui, Zabini.

Et elle ne put s'éviter elle-même de rire de sa gaffe, se sentant tellement les pieds dans le chaudron.

\- Très bien, c'est donc convenu. A la semaine prochaine ma belle donc, et tâche de te servir de mon prénom, ça sonne beaucoup mieux dans ta bouche quand tu l'utilises, lui répliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil tandis qu'il commençait la descente des marches.

Hermione sourit, désabusée, et le suivit dans la descente des escaliers. Elle put entendre Malefoy s'adresser à Blaise quand il fut parvenu à sa hauteur.

\- Tu lui as dit pour le poisson ? Celui qu'elle a dans le dos ? J'ai eu la gentillesse de l'en avertir tout à l'heure et tel le poisson pourri accroché derrière elle, elle m'a planté dans le couloir. T'es complètement cinglé Blaise pour vouloir sortir avec une fille pareille.

\- Elle avait un poisson ? Non je ne l'ai pas vu, attends.

Et alors qu'il se retournait prêt à aller voir la sorcière, il la remarqua derrière lui, enjambant les dernières marches et les écoutant. Il sourit, amusé de voir qu'elle semblait surprise que Malefoy lui ait finalement dit la vérité. Comme quoi tout compte fait, ce n'était pas les rusés serpents qui l'avaient embobinée, mais les lions blagueurs de sa propre maison. Il la vit sortir sa baguette le regard plein de questions et jeter un _Accio_ , cherchant sans doute à quel moment on avait pu lui coller ça sur le dos. Il put même apercevoir l'éclair de lucidité qui la frappa quand elle comprit. Et c'est souriant de plus bel qu'il la vit les dépasser sans les voir pour rentrer dans la Grande Salle.

.

Hermione avait fait le tour de sa matinée, farfouillant dans sa mémoire à quel instant elle avait pu sentir quelqu'un lui mettre une main dans le dos. Elle l'avait avant d'avoir rencontré Neville car les autres élèves riaient sur son passage, elle comprenait d'ailleurs dorénavant pourquoi. Cela pouvait être Dean mais il lui avait attrapé le bras et non touché le dos. Il ne restait donc qu'une seule hypothèse : Harry. Quand il l'avait prise dans ses bras, le fourbe ! Elle allait lui montrer ! Cela tombait bien car la sorcière l'aperçut avec Ron, ainsi qu'avec Neville et Dean. Parfait, elle aurait les quatre d'un coup. Elle se hâta de les rejoindre et les surprit même quand elle s'assit soudainement à côté de Neville, le faisant sursauter.

\- Re-bonjour tout le monde, les salua-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Tous la regardèrent méfiants, n'osant plus bouger ni même parler, et l'observèrent donc se servir à déjeuner. Hermione put même avaler une boucher sans qu'ils n'aient bougé.

\- Vous ne mangez pas ? leur demanda-t-elle aussi innocemment que possible.

Elle fut alors entourée de « Oui, oui. » murmurés tandis qu'ils se servaient enfin du plat. Souriante de les avoir rassurés, elle put les observer manger tranquillement tandis que l'impatience la gagnait. Ils avaient tous oublié son étrange arrivée et mangeaient dorénavant avec grand appétit, discutant de Quidditch, des nouveaux dragons de Charlie, ou du nouveau magasin de farces et attrapes qu'ouvraient Fred et George Weasley à Pré-au-Lard. Hermione les écoutait, jetant parfois quelques regards à la table des Serpentard.

Ce n'est que quand elle termina son dessert qu'elle décida que c'était le moment.

\- Harry ? Je ne pourrai pas venir avec toi à la fête de Slughorn la semaine prochaine, j'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un, énonça-t-elle calmement.

\- Avec qui ? la questionna Ron, la bouche tachée de mousse au chocolat.

\- Avec Blaise Zabini.

Comme elle l'avait bien pensé, un silence se fit à la table et ses amis lui jetèrent un regard indécis.

\- Hermione, ça ne marche pas avec nous. C'est trop gros comme révélation pour être convainquant, commença Dean.

\- Ouais Mione, c'est impossible ça, il faut que les Poissons d'avril restent un minimum probables, continua Ron.

\- Ils ont raison Hermione, tu peux encore nous avoir avant la fin de la journée, dit Harry d'un ton compatissant.

\- Si c'est possible. Car pour ma part, je suis imbernable, plastronna Ron.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça se dise Ron, « imbernable », fit remarquer Neville l'air pensif.

\- Désolée Hermione, conclut Dean en se resservant en cheesecake.

\- Comme vous voulez, dit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules. Je dois retourner à la Bibliothèque travailler, vous saurez où me trouver.

Sortant de table, Hermione se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle, cependant, pile avant de disparaître, elle se tourna vers la table des Serpentard et adressa un bref clin d'œil à Blaise, qui le lui rendit le sourire aux lèvres, sous les regards estomaqués des quatre Gryffondor qui avaient suivi des yeux toute la scène.

\- Nom d'un vampire, elle est douée, foutrement douée, souffla Ron.

\- Tu es donc bernable Ron, releva Dean moqueur.

Mais le grand brun cessa rapidement de rire quand une cuillerée de mousse au chocolat lui atterrit soudainement sur le visage.

\- Vous voyez bien que tout ce qu'on dit aujourd'hui ne sont pas que des farces ! s'indigna faussement Neville.

\- Bien joué Mione, murmura Harry, souriant à la brunette qui franchissait déjà le seuil des deux grandes portes. Bien joué…

.

o

O

o

.

 **Et voilou. x3 C'est fini !**

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! :D

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous avez aimé ou pas. ^_^ C'est toujours constructif ! :D

 **Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue et à la prochaine !**

.

.

 _*Manuel de mon invention en me basant sur le titre de celui du cours de Sortilèges._


End file.
